Providing heat for general warmth has been a concern since the dawn of mankind. Various methods and devices have been constructed to provide heat for man in his home, workplace, and for general recreation. Technological advancements for heaters focused mostly on safety, efficiency, and providing clean forms of energy. A common method of generating heat is combustion of a fuel. Fossil fuels are abundant and vast networks have been devised to process, store, and supply fossil fuels at a considerably safe and cost effective manner. Tapping processed fossil fuels from provided-for supplies, is easy, effective, and efficient. However, generating heat from combustion typically requires an open flame process. Several situations dictate that open flame heating is unsafe, impracticable, or just not conducive to the operation at hand. An example of such a situation is a construction field site of a gas or oil extraction operation. Flameless heaters provide the benefits of generating heat without the risks associated with an open flame.
There are several methods to generate heat without an open flame; however, when generating heat, cost efficiency is a major concern. In this regard, the cost of heating can be considerably reduced by exploiting the readily-available fuel that is relatively abundant. It is desirable to provide a heat generator that exploits the readily available fuel of oil exhibiting adequate specific heat and heat transfer properties. It is further desirable to provide a heat generator that does not expel combustion by-products to the immediate work area. It is further desirable to provide a heater that does not necessitate excessive capital expenditures or operational costs.